Pranks and Chicken Feet
by GaBbYDrOcKs
Summary: How far will Gabrielle Delacour go to drive Snape to grey-hairs and worry wrinkles. Professor Trelawney's magical chicken foot? How will she save the day? R&R! FLAMERS WELCOME...fun stuff...great times...promised to make you laugh, sooner or later....


Gabrielle looked out her dorm room window. The morning sun made a mist glow outside, it made the dew on the leaves of the trees shimmer with radiance and she was stuck inside. That damn cold. Always came with the weather. She sighed and stepped away from the window, crawling back on her bed. She looked at her DADA book, resting open, in front of her on her bed. 

"My dear sister…be happy. I hate seeing you look so bored." Gabrielle looked up and saw her sister, Fleur, standing at the edge of her bed. She gave a smile.

"Hey Fleur. Well, when you're stuck inside because of a cold, I'm afraid there isn't much else to be pepped up about."

Fleur laughed and nodded.

"I understand. Please try and eat something today. You're skinny enough as it is and don't need to loose any more weight than you already have."

Gabby rolled her eyes. It was true, she did loose 10 pounds. Her illness did take a toll in her eating habits. She looked in the mirror as her sister turned to leave and what she saw disgusted her, really. Her cheekbones showed through, her skin was pale and sallow. Her long, stringy, silvery-blonde hair did absolutely nothing to compliment her, instead it made her look like she was an age away from death. She looked down her arms, almost bone thin and her hands, you could see every moving bone, tendon and ligament in there, including her veins and such.

"Oh Gabby…what am I going to do with you?" She asked herself before shaking her head and getting up off her bed. Might as well go see what her favorite potions professor was up to. Maybe he had a potion already made up that could help her. Merlin only knew.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

She knocked lightly at his door and waited a few seconds until she heard his powerful voice come through the door.

"Come in" She nodded to herself before gripping the large brass circular handle and pushed the door open to his office.

"Good morning, Professor." She smiled as they made eye contact.

"Ah, Miss Delacour. Haven't seen you around for a few days."

"Yes, I've been sick and I've taken to my bed."

Snape's eyes searched her over and he nodded.

"Indeed. Please, have a seat." He waved a hand towards one of the leather arm chairs he had in front of his desk. Gabby smiled politely and took a seat.

"I was beginning to worry there, going those few days without one of your pranks waiting to greet me."

Gabby laughed. She still had no idea how she was still alive after all the pranks she had played on Snape in the past few months she had come to this school. However, playing pranks on Snape was her favorite past time. Ever since niggling into his corridors with Draco and turning everything Snape had into Gryffindor colors and getting caught, hiding in his wardrobe, disguising her voice as Professor McGonnagal's…there had been a new understanding between the two. Snape had become a figure she looked up to. 

"Miss Delacour?" Snape tilted his head forward. Gabby snapped her head away from the flames in his fireplace she had been staring at and looked at the professor.

"Yes?"

"You looked distant."

"Oh…" She smirked. Snape sighed, he knew what answer was coming.

"I was plotting."

"I swear you're going to kill me before I reach 40." 

Gabby snickered. Snape just lifted an eyebrow. He really had no idea how the girl kept going, no matter how he punished her. 

"Why do I even bother asking when I know the answer?"

"I have no idea professor."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Delacour.

"I believe that was supposed to be a rhetorical question, Miss Delacour."

"Oh" Gabby said, sinking back in her chair. Snape smirked. He waved his wand after a second and a teapot with two cups materialized beside him. He sighed as he poured the two cups and glanced up at Gabby.

"Tea, Miss Delacour?" His voice became impassive and he passed the cup over as she nodded. Gabby laughed lightly as she took the cup.

"Do you find something amusing about tea, Miss Delacour." Gabby shook her head.

"No, sir. I was just remembering about the last time you had tea with me in the room." 

Snape lifted an eyebrow. 

"Ah." He sipped his tea, relaxing as it burned down his throat.

"You had Pansy and I suspended, upside down and spinning from the ceiling in the classroom, remember?" 

Snape chuckled. It was a funny sight. Pansy screaming to let her down, Gabby screaming 'wee' as she spun faster and faster. He sighed. No matter how much he tried to torture the girl, she didn't seem to pay any attention to the lesson she was supposed to be learning. How she stayed a preferred student of his, that was an enigma. She was an enigma, she was almost too bubbly to be in Slytherin. Gabby suddenly stood, placing her tea cup down. He lifted an eyebrow in question, usually Delacour stayed longer, a couple of hours doing anything she could to provoke him.

"Please excuse me. I have something I forgot to do." Gabby explained as she went to the door.

"Of course." Snape nodded.

"Have a good afternoon." She said, opening the door.

"You as well, Miss Delacour." He watched as she grinned at him and shut the door behind her. He sighed, shook his head and bent over his desk, beginning to grade papers.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

**Yay! Alright, just to let you all know, this story does take place after true events, all mixed in with the different RPG's I'm in: www.avidgamers.com/Hoggwarts ((my RPG)) and www.avidgamers.com/HPhogwar ((a great friend's RPG)). I know it's not much right now, but I have many plots planned to happen. Some are funny, some are sad and some should just downright be in the 'what the--' pile. Please R&R, Flamers welcome because I get a kick out of reading them and make me notice what is wrong with my writing, though it doesn't explain what is wrong with me most of the time. I shall stop blabbering right now and leave before I madden you all with my stupidity. Hehe. Bye!

-Quote of the day: "Fairies will save you from the toilet" -my dear friend, aka: 'big bro,' James.


End file.
